


Disguises

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Costumes, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Silly, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Allura has come to realise that whenever she sees Coran in that ridiculous outfit, it has something to do with the Space Mall.[Prompt 27: costumes/disguises]





	Disguises

She first saw Coran’s space pirate costume in an old picture. She was looking through an album of family photographs, trying not to cry as she looked at the memories of her family, when she saw a picture of Coran at the Space Mall. It really did look like a black market back then, and Coran sort of blended in with the dealers in his silly outfit. But he really did look ridiculous.

And Allura couldn’t help but laugh, especially when she noticed her father in the background, staring at Coran with an incredulous look on his face. At least she wasn’t the only one who thought he looked silly.

\---

She next saw him dressed in that exact costume when he and the Paladins returned from the Space Mall. They looked exhausted and stressed, and had a creature called a cow with them for some reason. And the Paladins couldn’t stop laughing as they described their run in with the Galra security guard, whilst also complaining about the ridiculous outfits Coran made them wear. It made sense that Coran was the only one still wearing his disguise. Later, Coran explained his semi successful attempts to find the black market (it was semi successful because it took him so long), and Allura tried her hardest not to laugh.

“Why are you smiling, Princess?” he asked, a smile on his face.

Allura tried to straighten her face, but ended up spluttering with laughter. “I just can’t believe that you went out dressed like that.”

Coran pretended to look offended. “I’ll have you know that these clothes are the height of fashion.”

“ _Were_ the height of fashion,” Allura said, still trying to stop laughing. “Ten thousand years ago.”

Coran smiles. “I see your point.”

\---

It has come to the point that whenever Allura sees Coran dressed like that, she knows he is about to do something silly. Such as one afternoon on a day when there is nothing to do and everyone is bored, when she gets a knock on her bedroom door.

She opens her door, and finds herself looking at Coran. Once again he is wearing his awful space pirate outfit, complete with eye patch.

He grins. “Good afternoon, Princess.”

“Good afternoon,” Allura says, staring at him. “Um… Coran… why are you wearing that outfit?”

“I thought we could take a trip to the Space Mall,” Coran says. “After all, there is nothing to do here and you have yet to visit the Mall yourself. What do you say?”

“I’d love to, Coran,” Allura says. “I am just unsure why you’re wearing that.”

Coran smiles. “My dear Allura, it is tradition!”

Allura raises her eyebrows. “What, the tradition that you have to wear that ridiculous costume whenever you visit the Space Mall?”

“Exactly!” Coran says, chuckling.

She sighs, but she is smiling. “All right, then. Let’s go and shop.”

“Hang on, Princess,” Coran says, holding out his hand. “You seem to be forgetting something.”

“What?” Allura says, looking around, confused.

And Coran takes his other hand from behind his back and holds out something that looks very much like a space pirate costume. Allura stares at it, and then the realisation dawns on her.

“No! Coran, I am not wearing that.”

Coran grins. “Only joking.”

Allura pretends glare at him. “Thank you for that. You gave me the fright of my life.”

“Come on, then,” Coran says, offering her his arm.

Allura takes it, letting Coran walk her down to the cargo bay. As they walk, she steals his eye patch, putting it over her own eye. When she sees her reflection, Allura thinks it kind of suits her.

“Very fetching, Princess,” Coran says, grinning. “Now let’s go and visit that Mall.”


End file.
